


Sing Me

by day6ter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6ter/pseuds/day6ter
Summary: “Remember my voice and I’ll always be with you.”





	Sing Me

Your living room was filled with giggles and laughter, completely overpowering the music that softly played in the background, as you two cuddled beneath a blanket and played with each other’s toes. You were sharing some wine and stories with Jae. You’ve both already downed 2 bottles and were halfway through your third. You kept on poking Jae’s cheeks which were now flushed in pink and you giggle even more every time he tries to bite your finger. You made yourself comfortable in his arms, hugging him tight and taking in his soft scent. You swept his bangs to one side so you could see his face better—barefaced and specs-less. You watched his cute plump lips move, forming words which you could no longer decipher. You were aware of his voice that was made hoarser by the alcohol and the deepening night, but his stories were now going over your head since you felt that your mind was already afloat. You figured he just finished telling his story, now that his eyes were on yours. You love it when he looks at you—when you see his eyes which he had always kept behind round specs or long bangs. You noticed how his eyes were half-asleep, but you knew he was trying to keep them open. You kiss his cheek and tickle him every now and then, hoping that it’ll help him stay awake.

When you felt it no longer worked, you stood up and turned the volume up. You offered your hand to him and invited him to dance, but he refused at first. Jae kept smiling and saying no, gathering and hugging the thick blanket which was now his alone. Still, you insisted. You pulled him off the floor until he was standing on his feet. Jorja Smith’s _Lost & Found_ played then, which you slowly started dancing to. You interlocked your fingers with his, moving in circles and encouraging him to dance. Jae just kept laughing as you swung your arms and moved your hips to the song but eventually he found himself dancing along with it.

You both moved to the slow groove of the music, keeping your eyes on each other, your bodies slowly moving closer.

_I never thought you would stay around_

_It felt way too good to be real_

_I heard that good things don’t last a while_

_Please don’t be the one to leave first_

You slowly wrapped your arms around his neck and let your head rest on his chest. His arms wound tight around your waist and he gently laid his head on yours.

_They say we’re way too young to get the job done_

_Are we really too young to be having so much fun?_

_Cause I’m not quite sure right now_

_I don’t really understand how_

You close your eyes and tried to listen to his heartbeat. You pressed your ears a little harder against his chest looking for it, but all you heard was the song that filled the room. You thought, perhaps his heart was beating along with the song too. Perhaps it had been engulfed by the music.

_I am ever really gonna be in love with you_

_‘Cause I never even thought you would want me too_

_I am gone now_

You looked up at him and his eyes immediately met with yours. His lips formed a soft smile and he was looking at you endearingly. You smile back at him, your fingers gently playing with the hair on his nape. Bright white, red, and blue lights flashed before your eyes which made you wince. At the distance you heard a beeping of a horn and the faint sound of an ambulance that is gradually ringing louder by the second. You lose your balance for a second but Jae kept you upright, his lean yet strong arms keeping you from falling. You looked up at him and saw that his smile remained unfazed. If anything, he was looking at you more lovingly now. You began to feel weaker and your body started to ache. Still, with all your might, you stood on your tiptoe and pressed your lips against his.

                _Why do we all fall down with innocence still on the ground?_

_Ohh ohh ohh ohh_

_Why do we all fall down and apart on the lost and found?_

You broke the kiss to press your forehead against his instead. Your breathing slowly got shallower and you tried hard to catch it, let alone keep yourself standing. The lump on your throat grew bigger and your tears started to flow.

“Please, don’t go,” you whispered, your voice starting to break from the heavy feeling you bore on your chest.

“Don’t be scared, I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered back.

You opened your eyes, which were now blurred with tears, just to look at him again.

“Don’t leave me behind,” you pleaded.

“I won’t. If you keep me in your memory, I can’t go anywhere,” he laid a kiss on your forehead. “Remember my voice and I’ll always be with you.”

“Jae, please—“ he cut you off by kissing you tenderly one last time.

                _I’m in love with the thought of you_

_I’m in love with the thought of you_

 

\---

 

“What happened here?” Officer Wonpil asked right as he got off the police car.

“Looks like a terrible accident,” Officer Dowoon commented, coming right after him.

They walked towards the ambulance and talked to the nearest rescuer.

“Excuse me sir, could you fill us in on what happened?” Wonpil asked.

“That truck right there crashed on this sedan at the crossroad. The impact was so hard it sent the car tumbling ‘til here,” the rescuer sighed and ran his hand through his shaved head. “Apparently the truck driver was over speeding and what’s worse, the truck driver was drunk. Bystanders said the truck did seem to try and avoid them, but it was too late. Driver tried to stop it but got the truck off-balance instead and crashed in the middle of the road.”

Officers Wonpil and Dowoon were shaking their heads.

“Were there any casualties?” Officer Dowoon asked.

“The truck driver was already dead when we got here. And as for the two who were in that sedan, they’re in critical condition.”

“What were their names?” Wonpil asked, taking a pen and notebook from his pocket.

“The truck driver was Pierre Gram,” the rescuer read from his own notebook. “And the other two were Eva Day and Jaehyung Park.”

“Do you think the two still has the chance to survive?” Officer Dowoon asked.

“Oh, I wouldn’t bet on that. Both of them have severe injuries. It would be a miracle for even one of them to live.”

Just then, another rescuer came running to them.

“Sungjin! Sungjin,” he called out, gasping for air as he reached them.

“What is it, Younghyun?”

“The woman, she’s alive. Ms. Day is alive.”

“Thank goodness,” rescuer Sungjin heaved a sigh of relief. So did Officers Dowoon and Wonpil. “And the man?” Sungjin asked.

Younghyun stood straight and gathered his composure. And then he shook his head.


End file.
